


Stress Relief

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Castiel-centric, Casual Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Helping, Kinks, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader request, Riding, Squirting, Stress Relief, Swallowing, WTF did I just write?, Woman on Top, cas is a kinky son of a bitch, caught masturbating, cross posted on tumblr, cumming, first time oral, pillow humping, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is on  hunt with the Winchesters and their angel.  Once alone, in bed, she was trying to relax.....finding something to help until Castiel interrupts......and apparently he needs some stress relief too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

The bed was comfortable, soothing. You rolled over, grabbing the body pillow and hugging it to you. This hunt was really taking it out of you. The werewolf pack was impossible to find, even with the Winchesters and their angel helping you. You had been sure they were hiding in plain sight but now you weren’t so sure. 

You shifted, stretching your legs. 

_OH._

The edge of the pillow brushed against your panty covered clit sending a bolt of pleasure to your core. Hesitantly, you moved your hips forward. 

_OHHH._

Your cheeks flushed. You had never masturbated like this. You had read about it in VC Andrews books, but never attempted it. You always thought it had sounded kind of weird. Boy, were you wrong. Experimentally you moved your hips again, brushing against the softness of the pillow. Your body responded, pleasure flowing through you. 

_FUCK._

You gripped the pillow, wrapping your left leg around it. Your hips started to move, grinding your engorged clit against the seam. Your body started to heat up as you moved faster, chasing the orgasm that you needed. 

“FUCK,” you moaned, throwing your head back. You were almost there. Your hips quickened their pace, “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT,” you swore.

“Y/N?” a voice came from the side of your bed.

You froze, mid hump. You gripped the pillow to your chest, rolling over. Castiel’s face came into view. “Cas?” you croaked out. 

“I heard you……” he swallowed. “Groaning…..I…..I thought you were in pain.”

You blushed. “No, Cas,” your voice was husky with need. “I just, I just needed some stress relief.”

“This,” he motioned to your pillow that you were still gripping to your chest. “This reduces stress?” Cas tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Ummmm,” you started hesitantly. “Well, I don’t usually do it this way.” You tried to ignore the throbbing coming from your loins. 

Castiel’s expression became even more confused. “This way?” 

You sighed. You had forgotten that innuendo went over the celestial being’s head. “Masturbation, Cas,” you confirmed. 

Castiel’s eyes widened, nodding as he suddenly realized why his vessel’s body was reacting to seeing you like this. “Oh,” his reply came out almost like a breath. “Are you…..are you sexually frustrated, Y/N?” 

You shifted under the pillow, your clit unwillingly rubbing against it. You tried to stifle a moan, being mostly unsuccessful. “Cas,” his name hitched in your throat. “I can’t………”

“Y/N,” his throaty voice interrupted you. “Can I help you?”

It was your turn to look confused. “Cas, I don’t think……”

He interrupted you, his blue eyes meeting yours. “I’ve watched porn, Y/N. I’m confident I can help you with your needs.” 

You swallowed, not sure how to reply to this. 

Castiel advanced on you, his pupils blown wide with lust. Your eyes moved down his form, noticing the large bulge trapped by his trousers. “Y/N,” his gravely voice brought your attention back to his eyes. “May I?”

Cas was gesturing to the pillow, imploring you to allow him to remove it. 

You blushed, biting your lower lip. “Cas…..I…..”

He moved forward, reaching for the pillow and moving it aside. Your body was bare for his eyes. “Let me,“ he moaned, moving to the bed reaching for your hips. He gripped you, moving you to a position he deemed satisfactory. 

The angel started to undo his tie, sliding it off his neck. Moving up to you he gripped your wrists, pulling them above your head. His fingers nimbly wrapped the blue satin fabric around you, securing you to the wrought iron head board. 

This was not what you were expecting. Cas seemed to be much kinkier than what you would have thought. _What kind of porn did he watch?_

He moved from you, smirking with pleasure at his handiwork. He slid out of his trench coat, then made quick work of his dress shirt. Castiel’s golden skin enhanced the rippling muscles in his torso. You bit your lip, anticipating feeling his body against yours. 

“Y/N,” he moaned, palming himself as he moved back to the end of the bed. His tongue swiped across his lower lip, his arousal was evident.

You wiggled under Cas’ stare. Your core was hot and needy, wanting him to just start something. “Cas, please,” you moaned.

He nodded, moving between your legs. He gripped your black lace panties and slid them down your legs. Throwing them aside he pushed your thighs apart. Dipping his head he tentatively tongued your wet sex. 

You moaned, pressing your hips up to him. You needed more.

Your reaction seemed to please him, and he dove in. His tongue circled your clit, then moved down to thrust into your entrance. He continued this cycle, moaning against you. 

You cried out, your arms pulling on your binds. “Cas,” you gasped out. “I need……please, I need to feel you….”

He stopped his ministrations, moving his penetratingly blue eyes to yours. “What do you mean, Y/N.” 

“Untie me and I’ll show you, Angel,” your voice was breathy, full of need. 

Castiel nodded, trancelike, moving from his spot between your legs. He gently untied your restraints, his thumbs massaging where the tie had bit into your skin. 

“Castiel,” you moaned, your hand snaking around his neck, pulling him to you. 

He sighed as your lips met his, opening eagerly to your thrusting tongue. You tasted yourself on him, causing wetness to drip down your folds. Breaking the kiss, you moved your hands to his trousers, gliding your hand over his hardened member. His breath hitched in his throat. Cas’ eyes darkened as he watched you undo his pants, dropping them, and his boxers, to the ground.

You slid your tongue over your lips, greedily eyeing his erection. You moved your hand to grasp his shaft, your tongue swirling around the tip. 

Castiel moaned loudly, his hands moved to your hair. “Y/N,” he panted. “I need…..”

You pulled off of him, raising an eyebrow. “I know,” you grasped his hand, tugging him to the bed. You pressed him down, his head on the pillow. “I’m going to straddle your face, Cas.”

He nodded, seeming to know what this meant. His hands wrapped around your thighs as you brought your wet folds down to his face. Cas moved his tongue against you, experimenting with the pressure and speed.

“Fuck,” you moaned, leaning over to take his cock into your mouth. You stroked him using his pre cum as lube, your tongue twirling over the engorged head.

“Mmmm,” his muffled cries came out. His tongue had found the sweet spot, twirling around it. 

You ground down on his face, crying out. “Fuck, Cas, put your fingers in me.”

He obliged, starting with one finger, and quickly adding a second. He stroked inside of you, hitting that spot. You weren’t going to last much longer. You took his cock in, your tongue stroking the sensitive underside as you deep throated him. He cried out, thrusting himself deeper down your throat. The sensation of him fucking your throat, and his fingers thrusting into you made you grind down on his face. You could feel your orgasm rise.

“Dammit, Cas,” you cried out, your hips rocking yourself on his tongue.

He moaned, thrusting his fingers faster, bringing you over the edge. 

You screamed out his name, feeling yourself gush over his tongue. “Fuck, Cas,” You continued to hump his face, riding the last of your orgasm out. 

You climbed off of him, smirking at the blissed out look on his face. He was covered in your juices, trying to lap it off of himself. It was an amazing view. 

“Cas,” you said quietly. “Have you ever cum before?” 

He blinked, his eyes taking in your face. “No, Y/N, but I’ve never made someone ‘cum’ before either.”

You licked your lips, feeling your arousal already start to build again. “I’m going to make you cum, Cas,” you promised, crawling down to rest between his legs. 

You gripped his cock, licking it all the way up the shaft. His moans spurred you on, and you took him deep into your mouth. You stroked him with your mouth, one hand reaching his balls, then the sweet spot behind them. Starting little tight circles with your finger you sucked him in harder.

Cas let out a strangled cry, thrusting up into your throat. “Y/N,” he panted. “What……”

You looked up at Castiel, his head thrown back, his chest heaving. You needed to feel him cum down your throat. 

You moaned, stroking harder, coaxing the angel to his end.

Suddenly, a strangled cry of your name fell from his lips, and he thrust in again. His hot seed spilled out of him coating your throat. You greedily gulped it down, continuing to suck him until he pulled away, sensitive from his orgasm.

You let go, smirking up at him. 

He grabbed your shoulders, bringing you up to him. His lips crashed into yours, his tongue swirling in your mouth tasting himself on your tongue. You moaned at how dirty the celestial being was. 

You broke the kiss. “Keep doing that, Angel, and I’ll need round two.”

His eyes met yours, “Round two?”

“It means…..” you started.

“I know what it means, Y/N. I was asking if YOU were ready,” Cas gripped you, turning you so you were on your back. His head dipped down, tonguing at your nipple. “Because I am.”


End file.
